Rudolph X Animal Farm
by GonmorStarts
Summary: Rudolph has an encounter at Animal Farm.


Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way.

It's that time of the year again.

Christmas time.

Santa zooms through the air, spreading presents and Christmas joy to all. They were half-way to their next location when Santa realized that the place had been marked off his To-Visit list. An "Animal uprising" had occurred and the humans had been run off.

"Keep going over the next house and don't stop for it!" Santa declared to his reindeer.

"But why? Whats wrong at Manor farm?" Rudolph asked inquisitively.

"There's nobody there now. Something terrible happened"

But as they flew over Manor Farm they saw a light.

"I think someone is there!" Rudolph exclaimed. "Can we go anyways?" he asked

"Oh fine." Santa replied. Maybe he had gotten something wrong

So away they swooped, landing soon at the top of the farm house. Napoleon slept fattly on his bed but awoke to the sounds of Santa slipping down the chimney. Napoleon had suspicions that there would be a robber and he had prepared himself. He crept quietly up to the man in the big red suit. As swift as he could manage, being a fat pig, he stabbed Santa Claus right in the heart and muffled the screams.

Santa was dead. It was a quick and quiet death for the mystical man and for Christmas everywhere.

The reindeer waited for a good 20 minutes before they got really worried. "This is way longer than he normally takes." one reindeer voiced.

"I'm scared" replied another.

"I'll go search for him!" Rudolph declared with bravery.

He flew stealthily down into the house but Santa was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him

"Aren't you quite the unusual animal? I think you'll do nicely" then there was noises and they weight of pigs. They had ambushed Rudolph with nets, ropes, and bags trapping him quickly. Then came a sharp pain and darkness.

When Rudolph awoke he found only beams of light leaking through the ceiling and a bed of hay which he laid upon. "Dancer?" Rudolph cried! Yet, there was no response. "Vixen?" He tried again. Still, there was no response. After what felt like forever he heard the creak of a door. In an attempt of swift escape Rudolph attempted to fly away but found that it was useless. He was chained down and could not escape.

Squealer appeared in the doorway. "The master will see you now." he squeaked to Rudolph.

Napoleon appeared in the doorway and Squealer moved to the corner.

"Is he securely fastened?" Napoleon interrogated Squealer. "As requested." Squealer replied.

"Then take your leave of us." Napoleon ordered.

Squealer left as fast as he could manage. You could see the fear in him.

"What were you doing here?" Napoleon demanded with as much menace as he could muster.

"We came to deliver Christmas cheer to the people here." Rudolph replied reluctantly.

Napoleon did not believe it at all but decided it was just his Christmas luck.

"Well, you came at the right time. I'm needing new workers for this harsh winter."

"I want to know where Santa and the other reindeer are!" Rudolph protested to Napoleon.

Napoleon simply laughed at this. "They are all dead. Piled like hay in another shed."

Rudolph simply couldn't believe his ears. He just couldn't.

"Now you can serve me as a worker of your own will or we can find other uses for you." Napoleon informed Rudolph simply.

"I wont do anything for you! You ruined Christmas!" Rudolph protested Napoleon and everything he stood for.

Napoleon did not respond to this but simply paced around Rudolph to where he could not be seen.

"If you will not act accordingly, You will learn discipline."

Sudden Rudolph's rear screamed. Napoleon had shoved his porky penis up Rudolph's pooper trooper. Napoleon thrashed with his derogatory dick ruining Rudolph's angelic anus. Rudolph wanted to cry. He had never felt anything like this before. He hated it yet it was slightly pleasurable. He was caught in a tornado of emotion between pleasure and pain and rage and ecstasy. Napoleon only cared about the pleasure he got out of it. The pain of the reindeer and his sexual feelings made his the happiest pig on the planet. Rudolph felt like he was going to bleed and die. He couldn't stand the pig's warm belly on his back. Finally, Napoleon blew his load of small piggy sperm all over Rudolph.

Rudolph hated it. He hated the feeling of jizz. He hated Napoleon. He hated his mixed emotions during the life-destroying act. He hated it all.


End file.
